Uton High Tianne
by Hebijime-sama
Summary: Tianne Drake has everything, too much in fact, including two obsessive boyfriends. Who does she choose when she loves them both, one has a dark secret and the other one just does not seem to measure up to the standards?


Note to readers: **words in bold signify online chatting.**

Note to readers: _words in italics mean texting via cellular phone._

Uton High: Tianne Trudy Salmon

Uton High:

Tianne Drake

Beret Club/the Start

Turquoise turtleneck. Check. White capris. Check. Turquoise and white stilettos. Check. White beret with turquoise feather. Check. Hot pink lipstick and shiny gloss. Check.

Tianne Drake was ready for the first day of the twelfth grade in Uton High. Uton High: School of the rich and gorgeous. Everyone was in a club. Everyone cared about looks. Everyone _dressed_. No one had any real fun. There was gossip, bragging, backstabbing, diva behavior, slavery, social ladders and other 'beneficial' things.

As part of the Beret Club, Tianne was never seen without her chic accessory. She was the tenth most beautiful girl in Uton and from an upper middle class family. However, Tianne dressed so well, it was easy to believe that she enjoyed more privileges than she did.

Tianne was short; five feet three inches, but carried herself well. She had Japanese features, compliments of her mother, Aiko Drake and blue eyes, compliments of her very blonde, very blue eyed father, Roman Drake. Tianne had two siblings, Rossa (her 20 year old designer sister) and Tyrel (her 22 year old photographer brother).

"Tianne-chwan, breakfast is ready! Come now or you will be later than is fashionable!" Aiko called, slightly mocking Tianne's fashion standards. Tianne rolled her eyes, and blew on her well painted nails. She grabbed her notebook (i.e. her laptop) and her notepad and custom made push-point pencil, and slid them gently into her bag.

"In a moment, Okaa-sama!" she called as she ran downstairs, so used to her heels that she did not falter for a second. Aiko placed a plate of flame broiled chicken breast and millet pasta in Tianne's place at table and shook her head in amusement as Tianne daintily cut up the chicken into bite sized pieces before slowly eating.

"You are such a slow eater, Ti-chwan," Aiko laughed.

"I have that to thank for my size, Okaa-sama. My health counselor said that eating slowly lets the food digest easier, and you don't have to eat as much. Therefore, eating slowly promotes slimness," Tianne said after finishing what was in her mouth. She went back to slowly eating her breakfast as her mother shook her head and smiled again, before walking off.

"Tianne Drake? Is that you? It's been ages! It's been what…"

"Three days, Guy. Three days," Tianne groaned at the voice of the most persistent pursuer she had had in, what? Four years? Guy Lastenam had been doggedly pursuing Tianne since the eighth grade, and there were some rumors that he had one million dollars betting that he would get to go out with her.

"I felt like I would die those three days Tia," his speech was cut short by,

"Tianne, darling, how has it been?" Tianne turned and smiled obligingly at her old 'friend' Anastasia Beretti, an ironic name, since she was the leader of the Beret Club.

"Tasia, darling, how have you been? It has been so long!"

"Obviously, Tianne, for you seem to have forgotten that my name is Anastasia, and not _Tasia_." She said Tasia as if she was saying 'bug'. Tianne swallowed nervously. "Well, I just wanted to get something straight. You see that guy over there?" Anastasia pointed to a well tanned guy standing over by the football jocks.

He was as tall and as dark as they came, probably the hottest guy to ever grace Uton High's grounds. Tianne was mesmerized. Anastasia's voice broke into what would have turned into an award winning fantasy.

"He's mine…or at least, he will be. Stay off him, okay?" Anastasia stalked off before Tianne could even utter a single syllable in reply. She groaned in annoyance once Anastasia was out of hearing range. As far as Tianne knew, all the members of the Beret Club wanted to kick Anastasia out of the club, but she was the leader so that was as possible as Nintendo handing their Pokémon software to Sony! And if they left the Beret Club, they would be at the base of the social column of Uton High. Everyone _had_ to be in a club. No new clubs could be formed until the last day of the school year, and they had to have a school life of four years at least. Those people had to stay in the twelfth grade had to cling to their clubs with every clinging device they possessed; whether it was bribery, supreme coolness, bribery, or supreme coolness.

"AS I was saying," Guy injected, obviously pleased that the new guy was out of Tianne's reach. Tianne never did hear what Guy was saying, because she was suddenly surrounded by chattering, giggling girls, some of whom only wanted to enter the club. Patronizing little idiots that they were obviously thought that Tianne would let them into the club without a thorough background check!

Tianne stalked off leaving the girls gaping at her, obviously impressed. Tianne shook her hair, annoyed. That motion had her surrounded by a group of chattering boys, who were so typical and methodical that it hurt.

The usual tactics that only worked on seventh graders and pathetic opportunists: brag about money, brag about club membership, then request whatever is needed in return for privileges. Tianne did not even waste so much as a 'hello' on them. So immature!

Beret Club/1

Tianne sat in EDPM class, listening to the clattering of fingers over keyboards. Everyone had some hot new hp or Mac book that they were just itching to show off. Tianne's notebook was a custom made, metallic purple Mac book with flat keys, and a feature that could change her keyboard to Japanese, Chinese, German, Arabic and Russian. If she wanted another language she had only to download the keyboard, or filch it off of Rossa's or Tyrel's laptops.

A message popped up on her screen.

**SA: Hey there. I was told you would probably be a nice person to message.**

Tianne quirked her eyebrows, curious. She glanced around the room, but no one looked suspicious. She turned back to her keyboard.

**Ti-Chan: Who would tell you such a thing?**

**SA: If I told you, you would probably know who I am, and I don't want that.**

**Ti-Chan: At least let me know your gender.**

**SA: Definitely male. Interested male.**

**Ti-Chan: Wow. And you think I would not have guessed that? Haha. Well congratulations. You passed the first test. You made me laugh. If you want another chance, you'd better wait until ten minutes before you send me anything else. I need to work.**

Tianne watched the computer screen amusedly, and was pleasantly surprised when no message popped up. She continued typing out a business letter and actually forgot about SA, engrossed in her work.

**SA: It has been exactly ten minutes. Can I chat with you now? Please?**

**Ti-Chan: Wow. Persistent, aren't you? I had forgotten about you. Sorry.**

**SA: Wow! You are so evil. You just had to let me know how unimportant I am, eh? By the way, please may I drop this proper way of typing? It is a _drag_!**

**Ti-Chan: Not with me, you won't. Typing the proper way shows your intellect. I will have to guess that on top of being insignificant, you aren't very bright either.**

**SA: Ouch. Are you always like this? Ha-ha! You won't like this, but you are actually quite funny.**

**Ti-Chan: You're right. I don't like it.**

**SA: Yup, We have been chatting for around four minutes. You're going to tell me that you need to work. Ten minutes, right? Just don't forget about me this time. Oh, and don't think I'm going to apologize… because I won't.**

Tianne smiled and went back to her business letter. Her work was getting annoyingly easy. A text caused her phone to vibrate in her bag. That was the fortieth one, not that she was going to answer it. She would save them until later that night, and then she would read them and laugh.

When another text buzzed her phone, she could not help but check the sender. She didn't know who it was. Tianne got a bright idea just then. A new, private phone would be in order. People would kill for that number.

**SA: Hey there. You were looking in your bag. Checking texts? What a bad girl. No texting in class. Haha**

**Ti-Chan: You're late. Ten minutes passed twenty seconds ago. And how do you know I was looking in my bag?**

**SA: Easy. I could see you. I did not know you would be so miffed about twenty seconds. Be careful, or you might seem eager to talk to me. In any case, Miss Hammond was staring at my computer screen.**

Tianne's eyes shot to Miss Hammond, the EDPM teacher, who was moving through the rows of students.

**SA: Eh… she left around five, ten seconds ago. Looking at where she is now won't tell you where I am.**

**Ti-Chan: You little creep! This is unfair! You should not be able to know who I am if I can't know who you are!**

**SA: I thought you hated predictability. Well, I'm doing my best to be unpredictable, and you're whining… which is not very fashionable at all…ha-ha. I got you there!**

**Ti-Chan: Fifteen minutes.**

Tianne continued typing and decided to ignore any messages from SA. He was getting obnoxious, not to mention a bit annoying. Sort of like how Guy had been in the first stages.

**SA: I waited fifteen minutes.**

**SA: Ti-Chan, are you there?**

**SA: You're miffed at me, aren't you?**

"Yeesh! Touchy, touchy, aren't we?" Romano Wainwright sighed. Maybe he'd pushed too far. He leaned back a bit and gazed at Tianne Drake for a short while, before his friend Remo discreetly cleared his throat.

"You were gazing, man."

"Thanks," Romano breathed and focused on the assignment. He had to secure a date with Tianne... If she behaved alright when he did formally meet her. Romano snuck another peek at Tianne who was diligently typing on her purple computer. It was very hard to focus on his work after that!

"Tianne, darling, I have decided to put you as the photographer for the Beret Club's newspaper. I will be the head reporter, and you will take pictures of whatever I need you to take pictures of. Can you manage that?"

"Sure, Anastasia. Whatever you deman- need," Tianne mumbled. Truth be told, she actually liked photography, but the thought of tagging around behind Anastasia and following her orders like a well trained dog did not appeal to her.

"I'm glad you understand, because it seems that the football club has added a new member, and we need to get first dibs on an interview with him... you know, welcome him to Uton High. We will pay a visit to them after their warm up match on Friday. Is that clear?"

"Like purified bottled water, Anastasia."

"Well I just hope that you remember the guidelines I lay down for you this term," Anastasia sniped. Tianne took a measured breath to refrain from rolling her eyes, or saying something she would regret. The first month of school had already passed and classes and school life were in full swing. Since that EDPM class on the first day, Tianne had not heard from SA. Not that she missed him, or anything.

"Tianne? I want to know if you remember the guidelines," Anastasia pressed. Tianne focused on Anastasia's pink beret, and nodded shortly. The bell rang, signifying Tianne's English class and she moved off without saying anything.

As Tianne booted up her computer, she had the nagging sense that Anastasia was not satisfied with her response. She shrugged and opened Microsoft Office Word and prepared to type her essay.

Anastasia: Do you promise to keep to the guidelines?

Tianne panicked. There was no person more annoyingly persistent on chat than Anastasia Beretti, and the entire school population knew it.

**Ti-Chan: SA? Are you there?**

**SA: But of course. I was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.**

**Ti-Chan: Can you do me a favor?**

**SA: I would say sure, but I need to know what the request is first... hint, hint...**

Tianne blew a sigh of uncertainty, the decided to do what she had set out to do before she changed her mind.

**Ti-Chan: SA, could you possibly pretend to be my boyfriend?**

**SA: ...eh... I don't know what to do... or even say, but can you wait just a moment while I think about what you just sprung on me?**

**SA: yes! But why the sudden interest?**

**Ti-Chan: Well, there is this new guy at school, Romano Wainwright, and one of my friends has marked him as her territory. We're supposed to interview him on Friday, but my friend has been hounding me to keep my hands off him. If I had a boyfriend, she would let me off the hook.**

**SA: Did you just say Romano Wainwright?**

**Ti-Chan: Yes. Why?**

**SA: Nothing, but just know that there's no possible way I'll allow you to see me. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend, but just tell everyone that you're taken, but you want to keep it a secret, okay?**

Tianne sighed with relief, but was still a bit confused. Why did he shy away because of Wainwright's name?

**Ti-Chan: Anastasia, I have a boyfriend, so there's no need for you to worry.**

**SA: Ti-Chan...You can call me Rome, okay?**

**Ti-Chan: I can't tell you his name because we want to keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the school, but he loves Rome, so that's what I call him.**

**Anastasia: Okay then. But, I will be the first person you tell, okay?**

Tianne breathed a great sigh of relief, and then signed out of her account. She attacked her essay with gusto, and, when she was finished, clicked submit to Mr. Clarkson. She packed up her notebook and quietly left the class.

As she pushed the door to go outside, she slammed into rock solid muscle and a deliriously delicious male smell. Her eyes travelled upward to stare into the warmest, most chocolaty brown eyes she had ever seen…and it did not help that she was secretly a chocoholic. She refrained from eating the stuff in front of her 'friends' because they couldn't have it. While they would gain weight should they eat the sweet stuff, Tianne would not gain half of a pound.

"Hey, there. Where's the fire?" Oh, his voice was deep and chocolaty. It was smooth and threatened to encompass her in its depth and warmth.

"The student's lounge. It seems that I have to get there as soon as possible."

"The lounge, huh? Well why don't you let me escort you? Oh, excuse my impoliteness. My name is Romano Wainwright. I'm new here." He extended a large hand, which she took.

"Pleased to meet you, Romano. I am Tianne Drake, and I have been here since the seventh grade." It was then that it struck her. He was Romano Wainwright! The forbidden chocolate! "You're Romano?" she squeaked most unbecomingly. When he nodded, she mumbled, "I really have to go." She pushed past him, knowing that if she partook of that sacred, forbidden chocolate, she would surely be punished by '_God Anastasia'_. The analogy hit her as hilarious, and she began giggling crazily.

"Wait! Tianne, hold on a second," Romano said, jogging up to her.

"Here, this is my number, so call me in around a day or so, okay? Not a moment sooner than a day, okay? No later than a day either! I really cannot talk to you right now." She scribbled her number onto his masculine wrist and then yanked his long sleeve over it. She stalked off, leaving a bemused Romano in her wake. If Anastasia found out, she would kill her.

Romano grinned. Tianne might have the whole school, as well as herself fooled that she was a snotty little bitch, but he didn't buy it. From the moment he'd stepped into this school, he'd not seen even one genuine smile, or straightforward person. He longed to just get out onto the playfield where there were standard rules that the coach did not allow to be breached because of preferences. Everyone here seemed to be of the two-faced, backstabbing breed, excepting Remo and this Tianne.

He remembered seeing her drive up in her little purple car and he remembered liking her cute shape and her Japanese features. She smiled genuinely when she was by herself, or anywhere away from Anastasia Beretti and the rest of her cronies.

He liked the spark of attraction he'd seen in her eyes when she'd slammed into him, and she had the cutest giggle ever! He peeked at the number on his wrist, so now he had her chat ID, and her phone number. He smiled. There was no way he was going to be caught by Anastasia, or whoever she was, who Tianne had unknowingly warned him about. He chuckled and watched her disappear around a bend in the hallway.

He flipped out his phone some twenty minutes later, and then opened a new text message. He punched in her number and began.

_Tianne, honey. Rome here._

_You will not ever guess where_

_I got this number! I think it's_

_Your public number though,_

_And I would really appreciate_

_Getting the private one!_

He punched send and chuckled to himself. A reply came in less than two minutes.

_Rome? How the hell did_

_You get this number?_

Rome smiled. Tianne was so fun. He typed:

_Everyone in this school has_

_It, even though I think most_

_Of the guys are a bit too_

_Scared to use it! Haha!_

_Most everyone has this number._

_I don't think you will ever find out_

_Who gave it to me. Please can_

_I text normally? I know my intellect_

_Is low, but please find it in your heart_

_To love me all the same? Haha._

He sent the message. He couldn't wait for the reply. When two minutes passed, he figured that either he was going to get a long reply message, or he was not going to get any. He stuck his phone in the back pocket of his designer jeans.

Tianne stared at the message on her phone and her eyes bugged. Rome? However had he gotten her number? She was so frustrated she could scream. Instead, she blew and exasperated breath and stalked to her next class.

Beret Club/ 2

Friday dawned with a beautiful, albeit pale streak of sunlight that slowly walked with warm feet over Tianne's face. It was six forty five a.m. Tianne's morning stretches were interrupted by the rock ringtone of her phone. It was Romano.

"Tianne, I could not wait another second. I figured you would be awake by now…" Tianne smiled to herself. He liked her!

"I was just doing some stretches. I am actually glad you called. My private number is 727-4410. You're the first person to get it." There was a pause on the line. There was a sound, as if he had begun to speak but then had thought better of it. "Ask the question," she prompted.

"Are you- Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly. "Like, are you available for a date on…tomorrow?" Tianne wanted to shriek with frustration.

"Ah…there's a problem," she stalled. "See, I sort of have a boyfriend, and I don't quite think you'll be totally my type…" She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, and let the sentence trail off.

"How do you know I will not be your type if you don't go out with me?"

"I…" she paused. "I can go out with you tomorrow, but only as, like, a new friend. Not in any other way, because my boyfriend and I…see, we're just starting out, and well, I really like him. I would so hate to hurt him…but the offer was tempting."

Romano grinned. She was so cute when she refused to go out with him.

"Are you sure he will mind? I mean, you haven't been together for long, have you?" He waited for an answer, and could almost hear her frustration.

"Rah! You are evil!"

"What brought on this ferocious noise?" Romano chuckled.

"You know I want to go out with you, but I can only do that as a friend because Ana," she cut the sentence short.

"What was that?" Romano asked, purposefully deepening his voice.

"My friend likes you."

"That's why you won't go out with me? Because of your friend, you're not going out with me?"

"She's sort of a control freak, but…she told me to keep my hands off you, so…"

"It's not like I like her or anything, you know. It's you that I kind of like,"

The phone went dead before he could finish his sentence. Romano could not believe she hung up on him! He quirked his eyebrows and decided that he _would_ get her back for that.

Tianne panted. She was sure he was going to use that chocolaty voice and tell her that he liked her. If she was to stay faithful to her 'boyfriend' then she could not let herself hear him say that.

Tianne stood stock still as the sweaty group of footballers jogged past her and her 'friends' Mitsa Hastings and Anastasia Beretti. The one guy she liked but could not have winked at her as he passed. Romano Wainwright. Anastasia spun around and looked excitedly at Tianne.

"He totally winked at me!" She stalked off towards the group of boys that were going into the boys' locker rooms. Tianne gazed longingly at Romano.

"Let it go, chica. He won't ever be yours." Tianne turned at the sound of Mitsa's voice and saw compassion in her eyes. Mitsa had had a crush on a boy called Jason Bentley, but after Anastasia had moved in on him, he did not have even one glance to spare for Mitsa. So now that Anastasia had set her chic pink beret for Romano Wainwright, there was no possible way Tianne would get any contact with him.

"Tianne! You're supposed to be over here!" Anastasia screeched, making all the surrounding students turn to gawk at Tianne. Refusing to make that bother her, Tianne parted her lips sensually and then pouted cutely.

"Sumimasen, teme," she said sweetly. Sorry bitch. Thank heaven for a Japanese mother. The guys around her sighed dreamily, obviously thinking her apologetic pout was much cuter than Anastasia's frowning face. Tianne walked over to Anastasia, swinging her cute metallic purple digital camera casually by its string.

Anastasia gave her a cursory glance, and knocked sharply on the locker room door. A guy poked his head out. He looked Anastasia over appreciatively, and said,

"What can I do for you?" He was super cute, and his tone was suggestive.

"Get me Romano Wainwright. Now." The guy laughed at Anastasia's tone. He looked behind him and said something to the guy behind him. The guy laughed out loud and disappeared into the locker room. The first guy turned and saw Tianne looking at him, appreciatively, and amusedly. Obviously seeing her as more receptive to his charms than Anastasia was being, he backed into the locker room, only to reappear without his shirt. He looked _**good!**_ Tianne smiled. He stuck out a hand.

"Remo Jackson." Tianne shook it and peeked at Mitsa who looked like a chocoholic in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Tianne Drake. Pleased to meet you. This is my friend Mitsa Hastings," she said, turning to Mitsa. Remo looked up at the cute Hispanic girl and a silly grin took over his face.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mitsa," he said softly.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Jackson," she replied shyly. Tianne smiled with pleasure. Mitsa deserved a cutie.

"Here, let me take a picture of the both of you. I want you, Remo, to look as interested as possible in Mitsa's perfume, and Mitsa, try not to look aware of Remo," Tianne said suddenly. Remo took his position and seemed to have no problem liking how Mitsa smelled. Mitsa, however, had a serious problem not looking interested in Remo. Remo did not seem to mind that they had to take around twenty photographs before Tianne was satisfied; all the more opportunities to smell Mitsa.

Tianne's attention was drawn by the locker room door opening. Romano stood in the doorway, dripping wet and only covered by a plush terry towel around his waist. His chocolate gaze met hers before slowly turning to Anastasia.

"Sorry about that. As you can probably see, I was in the shower. How can I help you?" he said his voice as sensual as ever.

"Well, we wanted to have an interview with you for the Beret Club newspaper," Anastasia cooed.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But, what's _she_ there for?" he asked, jutting his chin at Tianne. Anastasia smiled at his tone.

"She's just there for pictures…as in, to _take_ them," she said, snidely. Romano raised a brow.

"Pictures, huh?" He looked at Tianne and grinned. "You came to take pictures of me? I'm flattered." He leaned against the door jamb looking as sexy as ever. Tianne, knowing what he was trying to do slowly raised the camera to eye level and looked at him through it.

"Relax a bit. We want this to look a bit spontaneous…not like you were posing for the picture, okay?" she said, businesslike. When he did not change his stance, she walked over to him, sliding the camera string over her wrist. She went on tiptoe and positioned his head the way she wanted it. Just as she was stepping back, he leaned forward and brushed her nose with his, grinning cheekily. Tianne couldn't help but laugh at his infectious grin, but she backed away and snapped his picture before it disappeared.

"That was perfect! We don't need any more, don't you think, Anastasia?" she said, showing Anastasia the picture. Anastasia actually smiled when she saw the picture, even though both Tianne and Romano knew that she was not pleased by Romano's action.

As Anastasia pulled out her notepad to note what Romano was saying during the interview, Tianne and Mitsa slowly edged away so that Romano would not see them leave. The tactic did not work. As they turned and strode quickly down the hall, Tianne heard Romano calling out to her.

"Tee! Hey, Tia! Wait a second!" Tianne turned to see Romano striding quickly down the hall to her, one hand flailing in the air, and the other clutching the towel at his waist in a vice grip. Tianne saw a thunderous look on Anastasia's face. She continued to run, not wanting to risk facing Anastasia's anger.

Romano's hand clasped her arm, pulling her to a stop. He bent his head, and kissed her deeply in front of the entire student population…at least the portion of them that filled the hallway.

"That's for hanging up on me," he whispered, breathing deeply when he pulled back. Tianne could hardly breathe. He pressed his lips to hers once again before standing straight again and releasing her arm. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, loud enough for most everyone to hear.

"Yes," she heard herself say. Anastasia's glare made her turn and head out to the front door of Uton high.

Romano sighed with satisfaction. His kiss had flustered her alright. He saw Anastasia's displeased look. Oh no. Tianne was going to get it now. That meant he had to make tomorrow worth the pain of today. For the next half hour, he tried to focus on Anastasia's questions.

"I have this funny feeling that Tianne is going to stand you up, so if you want, you can come to the pool party I'm having tomorrow evening. Want to?" Anastasia said suddenly. Tired of her already, Romano turned and looked at her for a long while.

"I don't think I'll feel like it if she does stand me up. I'd probably pine away for the rest of the night. I totally would not be fit for company." He was about to say something else when Remo stuck his head out of the locker room.

"Romano, there's a text here for you, man," he said. "It's from some Babe or other," he continued. Romano's eyes widened and a grin widened his face.

"Sorry Anastasia, but I really got to answer that," he said and pushed into the locker room, not unaware of the horrified look on her face.

He snatched his phone from Remo's hands. He and the boys surrounding him looked all too curious. He opened the message.

_Rome, I am sooo sorry!_

_I totally froze for a while_

_And accepted to go on a_

_Date with Romano W._

_What should I do?_

Romano smiled. She was so oblivious.

_It's fine. We're only pretending_

_Remember? You can do basically_

_Anything you want to._

He selected send, and sent the message. A reply came in seconds.

_He asked if I had a boyfriend._

_What do I tell him?_

_Romano raised his eyebrows._

_Tell him that you're taken_

_But only if he can't take_

_His hands off you and you_

_Don't like it._

There was no reply. He grinned. This was working well. If she ever found out she would kill him, but he liked it too much to stop.

Uton High/ 3

Anastasia swore she would get Romano Wainwright by any means possible. And she meant any means. There would be no stopping her. But, she needed a plan, and not for anything could she think of anything. She acknowledged that she had lost the first round to Tianne, but unfortunately for Tianne, she would take pleasure in stomping the debutante wannabe to the ground.

Rossa Drake dressed in a loose fitting, white cotton blouse and a tight highwaisted brown leather knee length skirt and chunky African style bracelet stared at the photograph of her latest design on an ultra thin model and wrinkled her nose in distaste. There was no way that Vogue would accept this nonsense! The model just could not seem to get the correct pose right. She always seemed to be leaning a little to the wrong side, or scrunching up her face, or making some other hideous mistake. She stalked over to her brother, her clunky high-heeled T-strap shoes making clunking on the hardwood floor of the studio.

She made a disgusted noise. "Tyrel! Do something to this dumb stick and get her to pose right!" she barked in annoyance. Tyrel rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the model, only to turn back halfway and move back towards Rossa. He raked his blonde hair backwards on his head.

"What is the effect you want?"

Rossa turned the sketch of her design towards Tyrel. "She is supposed to look like a water nymph coming up into smoke…which is created by the sheer material of the dress. That is why I put her in clear, lukewarm water to make sure that the material floats around her. She just cannot seem to get the look right!" At her description, Tyrel smiled.

"Rossa, she's too damn skinny to look the way you want. You need someone a tad curvier than her. She looks too inflexible." Rossa smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's right." Tyrel knew someone that would be perfect for the job, but to tell Rossa that their little sister could do the part would be akin to telling Hitler that the Jews would fit right in Germany. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but decided against it. Rossa was not one to mess with.

"Someone get her out of the water. Find another model…not so skinny this time though," Tyrel called to the technicians. The pulled the model out of the water and dried her off with a large towel. Meanwhile, the next model, wearing an exact copy of the dress was ushered into the pool.

She kicked off from the base of the pool and the material billowed out around her. She arched her back and parted her lips. Tyrel snapped pictures crazily, running around the clear pool to get the best angles.

Four and half hours, and twelve models later, Tyrel glanced at Rossa's face as she perused the pictures. She was not pleased. Ugh! Sometimes, Rossa's inability to be pleased grated harshly on Tyrel's nerves.

"I just don't like these. Something with their hair…and their shape…I just don't like them," Rossa said, shaking her head and twisting her lips. Tyrel could not take it anymore.

"Okay, everyone, that's it for today. Rossa, tomorrow we'll use Tianne. She's perfect for the part and you know it." That said Tyrel walked off before Rossa could reply.

Halfway down the hallway, Tyrel knew the exact moment Rossa registered what he said. "Tyrel!" she shrieked.

Temari Hollande pushed open the door of the Praetonne Designing Studio and heaved a nervous sigh. Now that she was here, would they accept her? She didn't feel all that beautiful or skinny enough, but Riley had told her to go for it, and Riley was always right.

She stepped into the entrance hall of Praetonne and felt the cool air brush her bare arms. She straightened the short denim suspenders that stretched over the poufy abstract printed bust of the dress. Her platform heels clunked softly on the hardwood floor and the air conditioned air swooshed over her well-lotioned legs. She let the glass door close behind her with a swooshing sound. The receptionist looked up and smiled welcomingly.

The door to the back wall of the room opened and a striking young man entered. He was wearing a wine cowl necked sleeveless knit jersey, pleat less grey trousers with black suspenders and English pointed toed gentleman's. A scarf was thrown carelessly over his shoulders, and He carried a camera bag in his hand. Temari immediately recognized him from the Social Page in the newspapers as Tyrel Drake, the camera man for the fashion studio. It was rumored that he was aiming for a contract with Vogue Magazine along with his already popular sister Rossa Drake. He was also the man who'd given her a business card and told her to come to the studio for a test shot because she 'had the body' he was looking for.

Heaving a sigh Temari straightened her shoulders and headed towards him. He smiled politely as she neared, but it was apparent that he did not remember her at all. Well he had looked half drunk when she'd met him, but she did so need the money that modeling for him would bring.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake," Temari stuttered nervously as he turned to the receptionist. He turned and leveled a patient stare on her, and smiled politely, but Temari got the feeling that he was not very interested. "You gave me a card at the wine mixer last Saturday…and you told me to come here today for a test shot…" Temari said haltingly, the words faltering.

"Let me see that card…" Tyrel Drake said leaning over to see the card Temari had pulled from her bag. He obviously did not remember her, or giving her the card and his next words proved her suspicions correct. "Eh, it's mine alright, but I can't say I remember giving this to you. Sorry." He shook his head apologetically. Temari pressed her lips together.

"Please can I get the test shots?" Temari pleaded. "I really need this. I'm begging you to bear with me and give me a chance." Tyrel quirked an eyebrow and seemed to be contemplating her request.

"I'm going to lunch. Come with me and we'll see how you do." That said he stalked off without warning. He was almost out the door before Temari realized that she was being given a chance. She tottered after him, trying to ignore the snickers of the receptionist. As she pushed open the door to follow him, a slim brunette pushed rudely past her.

"Tyrel Shirou Drake! Come back here this moment!" The woman grabbed onto Tyrel's suspenders and yanked him to a stop. He turned and directed a longsuffering sigh towards the beauty.

"Let it go, Rossa. If they don't miraculously find a model that fits, I'm using Tianne, and there's no stopping me, alright? I don't care if you hate her guts, but she's gorgeous and she'll totally fit the part. Now can't you see I'm about to go to lunch with this gorgeous lady?" Tyrel said impatiently. The woman turned angry eyes on Temari.

"And who might _she_ be?" Her tone definitely insinuated that Temari was _not_ to answer. Tyrel's eyes widened. Temari's eyes widened. She had forgotten to introduce herself.

"Wait until she turns to face me then tell me your name," he mouthed. Temari nodded discreetly. The woman spun on Tyrel and raised her brow questioningly.

"Temari Hollande," Temari mouthed as clearly as possible.

"Her name is Temari Hollande. I'm taking her to lunch. Right now." He took Temari's hand and pulled her with him to his Corvette, and ushered her inside. Temari could still hear Rossa sputtering angrily behind them.

Tianne stepped out of the car to see Tyrel's Corvette parked in front of the Drake's sprawling house. What was he doing here? Tyrel was her favorite. She hurried inside, anxious to see him.

"There you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long!" Tyrel's voice called as soon as Tianne stepped inside the house. His slim arms enveloped her and he rubbed his day's growth on her cheek. She laughed.

"Tyrel! Stop it you idiot! That sticks!" She laughed trying to escape. He held her in place and scratched her face with his chin. He pulled away all too soon and then said, "Boy. Look how you've grown since the last time I saw you!"

"Tyrel, that was the day before yesterday," Tianne said, grinning.

"It was?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be on page eight of Vogue?" He asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Would I ever!" Tianne screamed excitedly. She paused. "Wait, what's the catch?" Tyrel grimaced.

"You have to wear one of Rossa's designs."

"Then, why the grimace? She's awesome!"

"Yeah, but unless you have not noticed, she hates you," Tyrel said dryly.

"Itsudatte," Tianne shrugged.

"Well then, be at Praetonne tomorrow and we'll get the shots taken that, eh?" Tyrel said, shrugging. If Tianne was not going to let Rossa bother her, there was no way he was going to stress it.

"Tomorrow? I'll have to get back to you on that okay?"

"You'll have to get back to me? Why?" Tyrel was obviously confused.

"See, I sort of have this engagement tomorrow, so I will see how my arrangements go before I go tomorrow, and then I will try to get there." Tyrel nodded; impressed that Tianne would not forsake her arrangements for a shot to get into Vogue.

"In any case, I have someone to introduce you to." He turned and looked behind him, and, for the first time, Tianne noticed the pretty brown haired girl standing behind Tyrel. "This is Temari Hollande. She's my lunch date today." He leaned forward and whispered, "I need you to give her a makeover."

Uton High: Tianne


End file.
